creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MonicaMishra0607
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Demon's Den page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 15:15, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Review Hi Monica, I'll make sure to review your story by the end of the week. Next time you should post your story to the writer's workshop (don't worry I've done it for you this time). Typically the talk page is so people can drop messages to one another, a bit like a forum dedicated just to you. You'll also find that you can "sign" a post by typing ~~~~ at the end of your message so people know who's speaking to them. ChristianWallis (talk) 17:13, March 8, 2018 (UTC) :Nevermind me! I saw that you posted to the workshop anyway, I was being a bit of a dumbass. I'll make sure to review your story as soon as I get some free time ChristianWallis (talk) 17:17, March 8, 2018 (UTC) By-user Sure. You go into edit mode of your story, go to the botton of the page and put a {{ A box should pop up with a search bar and you would type by-user in. Click on the category called the by-user and another box should appear with some lines in it. Type your username into line 1 and apply and it should do it. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 11:18, March 14, 2018 (UTC) Hi Monica. Your story turned out great. Congratulations on getting it on the site. You should consider posting it on the Writer's Showcase Board. It seems to be a good way to get more exposure for your story. That could mean more feedback, and feedback is good, right? Good luck on your writing. Looking forward to seeing more. --Kolpik (talk) 15:42, March 15, 2018 (UTC) The Brook Valley Cemetery Hi! Thanks for reaching out about The Brook Valley Cemetery. I've looked it over a couple of times and a couple of things jump out at me that could use some improvement. I'm not going to assume any prior knowledge of English here, so please forgive me if any of this condescending: *'Initials. '''A recurring error is that you don't capitalize AM when referring to time. These are initials, so they need to be capitalized. *'Spelling. Some words are not spelled properly such as "passer-byes." In this case, the proper spelling is actually "passersby." If you're unsure of how to spell a word---or even if you're pretty sure, but you don't use the word that often---looking it up in a dictionary will help you. *'Sentence structure. '''You have a few sentences that don't follow the rules of proper sentence structure. Every sentence needs to parts: a subject, and a predicate. The subject of a sentence is the noun the sentence is focused on. The predicate must start with a verb and tell us what the subject is doing or having done to it. Your last sentence especially does not follow this rule. You know what you want to communicate. Now you must use use sentence structure to do it. *'The whole thing feels rushed. This is probably more important than everything else I've said combined. As I read your story, I get the feeling that you're trying to say as much as possible all at once. This makes the story feel overpacked, forced, and rushed. Take more time to build each scene, give the exposition, introduce us to the characters, etc. Don't feel like you have to cram as much information into one sentence or paragraph as possible. Creepypastas can be as long or as short as you want, so try to be more relaxed with your style. Help us to see the story for ourselves instead of trying to forcefeed it to us. I really hope all of this helps. Let me know if you come out with a new one. I'd love to read it. :-) Jdeschene (talk) 08:39, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 14:22, May 28, 2018 (UTC)